The invention relates to a supply tank, in particular for a tandem master brake cylinder of an automotive vehicle serving to supply hydraulic fluid to the cylinder. The tank is furnished with a first chamber having an outlet connected to a first pressure chamber of the cylinder and is furnished with a second chamber having an outlet connected to a second pressure chamber of the cylinder, with both said tank chambers being separated from each other by a partition wall extending parallel to the driving direction of the vehicle and with the outlets being substantially arranged one behind the other in driving direction.
A supply tank of this kind is described in the German printed and published patent application No. 3042693. In the reference system, the outlets are located at the opposite ends of the supply tank in the driving direction and are separated by a partition wall. Due to the arrangement of each of the outlets at the respective outer ends of the relevant chambers, while driving up or down a steep slope and in the event of a strong acceleration, fluid will flow into that end of the relevant chamber which is opposite to the respective outlet. The upper outlet positioned in the plane of inclination is no longer covered with fluid, particularly if the filling level is not higher than the minimum level. The result is that although the filling level warning device located in the middle of the supply tank will yet trigger a warning contact in this condition, although an actual failure of a brake circuit may have occured.